Four-Star Battle Tales!
Four-Star Battle Tales! is the sixty-ninth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: March 24, 2012 Teaser: Batman teams up with the Unknown Soldier to stop KGBeast from stealing plans to the atomic bomb that will help them win World War III. Main Plot: Batman and the Justice League International team up with the Freedom Fighters in a four-team mission (Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, the Ray and Human Bomb in the Eifel Tower, Aquaman, Fire, Phantom Lady and Doll Man in Japan and Guy Gardner, Ice, Uncle Sam and Black Condor in Mount Rushmore) and they have to find Equinox's Embodiment of Deceit, and shut off a series of mind-control ray-projectors used by the Nazis to consolidate their conquest that would help them win the war, and Batman, Plastic Man, Sgt. Rock and G.I. Robot have to take out the last one orbiting, after saving President Franklin Roosevelt from a poison used by the Nazis. Trivia: *The teaser is based on The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 146. *Equinox's Embodiment of Decite in World War II's goal is to become a untrusting world. *G.I. Robot has been rebuilt as G.I. Robot II. *In Mystery in Space!, when Batman said to Equinox that he sounded like the least balanced person he's met in a long time, he was referring to Libra, Equinox tried to bribe Batman into figuring out he really is, but Batman couldn't because Equinox's deceit misinprets the truth and lies about who he is. *Blue Beetle and Stargirl are seen at a concert for NSYNC. Quotes: *Blue Beetle: Hey, Boost. *Booster Gold: Yeah, little buddy? *Blue Beetle: I need some advice about Stargirl. *Booster Gold: Well, you may not want to make her mad. *Blue Beetle: Dude, I just got back from London stopping Clock King from blowing the place up, and she helped me. What's not to make her mad about? *Booster Gold: well you should know being a teenager! - *Plastic Man: Hey, guys, me and the Freedom Fighters come for assist so- (stops and notices Fire and Ice, and hearts start appearing in his eyes, as his face morphs into a wolf howling, and he restores to his original face) Whoa Mama. *Batman: (annoyed) O'Brien. *Plastic Man: (stops fooling around and listens to Batman) Uh, yeah, Bats? *Batman: Quit fooling around. *Plastic Man: Oh, right, got it, anyway, me and the Freedom Fighters. - *Equinox: I can't help but think about the first time we ever met Batman. *Batman: The first time we ever met, Equinox, you tried to burn the Question and Gorilla Grodd. *Equinox: Think better, Batman, I dare you to remince the moment you said, and I quote, "You sound like the least balanced person I've met in a long time". *Batman: You're Equinox's deceit, you can misinterpret the truth of who you are. *Equinox: That is correct, I left out a riddle to you, Batman. *Batman: Left out one riddle, Equinox, I solved more riddles for the Riddler on some of his schemes. - *Blue Beetle: (greets Stargirl) Hey. *Stargirl: Hey. *Blue Beetle: So, what do you wanna do? *Stargirl: I don't know, there's hardly any bad guys I wanna fight. *Booster Gold: (comes across a portal Skeets made to greet Beetle) Hey, Blue, I just found out that Ted Kord and Sylvester Pemberton were partners. Also, Sportsmaster's robbing the Ice Rink trophy, so I'll leave you guys alone, ciao. (Returns to the portal) *Blue Beetle: So you wanna go to the Ice Rink? *Stargirl: Yeah, sure. *Beetle and Stargirl leave to The Ice Rink, smiling at each other, and the episode ends. Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Grant Moninger as Unknown Soldier/Human Bomb *David Sobolov as KGBeast *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Peter Renaday as Uncle Sam *Tom Kenny as Plastic Man/Ray *Jason Miller as Black Condor/Doll Man *Hope Levy as Phantom Lady/Stargirl *Fred Tatasciore as Sgt. Rock *Brian Bloom as Rip Hunter *Beau Bridges as President Franklin Roosevelt *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Rob Paulson as Adolf Hitler Category:Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc